La nostalgie de Narumi
by MahanaRead
Summary: Narumi a tout pour être heureux. Le salon de ses rêves le Scissor Project marche très bien, tout va bien avec sa famille - Kiri et ses jumeaux. Mais certains soirs, il repense avec nostalgie à ses jours de lycée où il défiait X et où il n'avait pas tant de responsabilité. Scène de vie courante.


Hey ! Voilà un petit OS sur un de mes mangas préférés (que je peux relire 1001 fois sans me lasser) et qui manque cruellement de fanfics, vu qu'il y en a qu'une seule en français ! Je me suis enfin décidé à la corriger et à la poster. J'espère qu'elle trouvera des lecteurs et que vous aimerez ;)

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à la mangaka Kiyoko Arai, je ne fais que les emprunter.

Bonne lecture !

_Mahana Read. _

* * *

><p>Narumi était assis dans son salon, c'était une de ses rares soirées nostalgie. Ce n'était pas vraiment son genre, surtout qu'il adorait sa vie actuelle. Il avait accompli son rêve de gamin avec ses meilleurs amis Ochiai et Kei, ils avaient réussi à monter le « Scissors Project » qui était rapidement devenu le plus grand salon esthétique du Japon. Il était marié à son premier amour de jeunesse et même si Kiri gardait son caractère un peu lunatique et blasé – et lui son caractère colérique et emporté- ils s'entendaient au final plutôt bien. Ils avaient même eu des faux jumeaux ensemble qui avaient à présent 5 ans et étaient un juste milieu d'eux deux.<p>

Il adorait sa vie. Mais parfois il était un peu nostalgique de leurs débuts, de sa période au lycée où ils s'étaient tous rencontrés et où tout avait commencé. Où il n'avait pas encore autant de responsabilités et de stress, la période où il pouvait encore être insouciant. Narumi avait ressortie son album photo de ces années-là et les regardaient un peu attendrit.

Kiri rentra dans le salon et trouva son mari assis sur les tatamis devant un album, elle s'assit à ses côtés et regarda par-dessus son épaule.

- Tiens, tu repenses à tout ça ce soir ?

- Oui, regarde, dit-il en montrant une photo de lui au début de sa première.

- Ah, c'était avant que je te coupe, s'étonna-t-elle légèrement. Ça t'allais quand même mieux après Naru-Naru.

- Arrête l'ébouriffée ! rétorqua-t-il amusé en lui donnant un coup d'épaule.

Ils s'appelaient encore parfois avec leurs surnoms de l'époque, pour se taquiner, c'était un de leurs petits trucs.

Narumi se penchait vers Kiri qui riait doucement pour l'embrasser quand la porte du salon s'ouvrit laissant passer leurs deux petites terreurs.

- Beeeuuurk ! s'exclama les jumeaux en voyant leurs parents s'embrasser faisant rire ces derniers.

- Ah c'était avant que Maman te coupe ! s'écria la petite fille en se penchant pour voir la photo. Ça te va mieux maintenant !

- Merci ma fille, bougonna Narumi.

- De toute façon, X ça a toujours été le meilleur, hein Maman ? demanda le garçon d'une voix aussi calme que celle de Kiri.

- Oui mon chéri, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire alors que Narumi s'indignait.

- N'importe quoi, c'est moi le meilleur coiffeur ! râla-t-il comme à l'époque.

- C'est pas vrai ! répliquèrent les jumeaux. T'avais perdu contre Maman alors elle t'a coupé les cheveux ! T'as jamais gagné contre X alors c'est Maman la meilleure ! T'es nuuul Papa !

Kiri riait vraiment maintenant alors que Narumi attrapait leurs enfants pour leur faire des chatouilles en râlant. Eux riaient tout en criant et en essayant de s'échapper, que c'était X le meilleur.

- N'importe quoi ces gosses, marmonna Narumi quand ils se furent tous calmer. Pourquoi a-t-il fallut qu'ils aient ton caractère blasé hein ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers sa femme qui mangeait des gâteaux comme à son habitude, les jumeaux à ses côtés.

- Le côté provocateur vient de toi Shogo…

- N'empêche, reprit la petite fille –la plus téméraire-, c'est vrai Papa que t'as jamais gagné contre Maman ?

- Qui vous a dit ça ? finit-il par répondre d'un air renfrogné alors que Kiri avec un sourire acquiesçait pour ses enfants.

Narumi avait toujours été très fier du talent de Kiri, et l'avait toujours encouragé à progresser. Il était venu la rejoindre à la fin de son diplôme à Los Angeles pour qu'ils étudient et apprennent ensemble. Ils s'étaient rapprochés au fur et à mesure et 6 mois après son arrivé, il avait enfin osait lui demander de sortir vraiment avec lui. Il l'avait fait en bougonnant terriblement gêné et Kiri avait répondu de son ton sans émotions, mais ils étaient tous les deux très heureux et ils ne s'étaient pas séparés depuis, malgré leurs quelques colères et disputes.

Narumi n'était pas vraiment jaloux du don de Kiri, il était lui-même un des meilleurs coiffeurs de sa génération –probablement le deuxième après elle- dans leurs salons trônaient fièrement leurs diplômes et les certificats des concours qu'ils avaient tous les deux gagnés, séparément ou en duo. Mais le fait qu'au lycée il n'avait pas gagné une seule fois contre X était un de ses petits regrets et de ses petites hontes. Comme l'avait été son premier et unique échec en concours contre elle quand ils étaient enfants. Il arrivait à détacher sa femme de X, même si elles n'étaient qu'une seule et même personne et qu'il était tombé amoureux autant de X que de Kiri.

Perdu dans ses pensées il faillit ne pas entendre la réponse de ses enfants, Kiri avait reposé la question, intriguée elle aussi.

- Bah c'est tonton Ochiai ! répondirent-ils avec un grand sourire.

- Quoi ? Encore lui ? s'écria Narumi.

Il recommença à râler contre son meilleur ami qui adorait s'immiscer dans sa vie de famille et se moquait gentiment de lui. Kiri à côté servait le goûter aux jumeaux, laissant Narumi bougonner dans son coin.

- Il va falloir qu'il passe moins de temps avec vous hein s'il vous raconte que des trucs comme ça !

- Laisse, c'est pas méchant, répondit Kiri avec une petit sourire, et puis c'est vrai, t'as jamais gagné contre X.

- Toi, il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de tout accepter de sa part ! Il est encore venu t'apporter à manger hein ? dit-il en lançant un regard suspicieux à sa femme.

- Des sushis hier.

- Aaah, tu es vraiment désespérante avec la nourriture, soupira Narumi amusé quand même alors que Kiri le lui rendait.

Ils finirent le goûter en famille avant que Kiri retourne ouvrir le salon Koshiba qu'elle avait repris de son père et dans lequel elle travaillait en alternance avec le SP. Narumi alla amener les enfants dans leur salle de jeux à côté du salon de coiffure pour que tous les deux puissent garder un œil sur eux. Il alla rejoindre Kiri devant les portes du salon et la prit dans ses bras, la dépassant toujours d'une bonne tête.

- Tu me trouves mauvais ? murmura-t-il en la serrant plus fort, il doutait parfois de lui-même si il ne le montrait que rarement et seulement à elle.

- En tant que quoi ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

- Coiffeur, père, mari…

- Bien sûr que non ! répliqua Kiri d'une fois sûre en se retournant pour lui faire face toujours dans ses bras. Tu es un excellent coiffeur ! Tu as vu comment marche le SP ? C'est grâce à toi. Tu as réalisé ton rêve, tu n'es pas heureux ?

- Si mais…

- Et si tu penses encore à cette histoire de X…

- Je ne suis pas jaloux de toi, je suis heureux quand je te vois couper et…

- Je sais Naru-Naru, le coupa-t-elle avec un sourire doux. Je ne me serais pas autant améliorée si tu n'avais pas été à mes côtés. C'est toi qui m'as donné envie de devenir coiffeuse et de me surpasser. Tu es un excellent coiffeur. Et tu es aussi un excellent père et mari Shogo. Regarde les deux monstres qu'on a, ils vont très bien, même si ils ont ton sale caractère.

- Haha, j'aurais plutôt dit qu'ils ont ton flegme légendaire. Merci, dit-il doucement en se penchant pour poser son front contre le sien.

- Je suis là pour ça.

Il l'embrassa doucement et la laissa ouvrir son salon. Il la regarda installer ses outils avec tendresse, il adorait la voir évoluer dans son élément. Il se secoua et décida d'aller l'aider.

- N'empêche, Kazukiho va m'entendre ! râla-t-il une dernière fois en installant un casque chauffant, faisant rire Kiri.

Fin.

* * *

><p>J'espère que vous avez appréciez, un petit message ? :)<p> 


End file.
